


Spicy sweet

by Merbabe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO AU, Alpha!Gabriel Reyes, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omegaverse, Pregnancy Kink, but for now just a one-shot, dub con, it's smut with plot, might become a bigger thing, omega!Hanzo Shimada, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merbabe/pseuds/Merbabe
Summary: Oiled and sweet, Hanzo Shimada lies lax under the sweaty sheen, the pretense, of offering.





	Spicy sweet

Oiled and sweet, Hanzo Shimada lies lax under the sweaty sheen, the pretense, of offering.   
  
A wide circle of fine silks, embroidered pillows that smell only of comfort, make the confines of his nest. It’s a tight circle, bound and curled, and he lies propped within, naked, thighs open, knees crooked… blindfolded with a long strand of yellow, patterned silk.   
  
At his age, unmated, raw and ripe, his scent is cloudy, heady, fucking intoxicating. It looms in the room, pressing upon him before curling out onto the wooden floors outside, across the gardens, beckoning. Any alpha within a wide perimeter would be able to scent him, would come to take up the challenge, would come to  _ sate _ .   
  
That’s what he’s waiting for. And he’s trusting of Jesse to reach him. This isn’t ritualistic, simply what he’d deigned, what he’d vied for. Nipples peaked upon his chest, that wide expanse of gleaming muscle; what would perhaps be his best feature if not for his hair, his sharp chin, thick thighs… his ass, and most importantly, his dark, gleaming eyes.   
  
Today, he’s the prize.   
  
_ Tonight _ , he’ll  _ be _ the prize.   
  
_ Omega _ .   
  
A shuddering breath, an inhale that sends him pressed a bit further against his nest, causes his thighs to tremble, his entrance to tighten and drool slick. When he arrives, when his Alpha  _ finally _ arrives, he’ll be at peak, primed.   
  
And that’s when he catches the scent, coy as it brushes his nose.   
  
“Jesse… ,” he purrs, the spoken name edged, heavily accented.   
  
Footsteps that barely make a sound crawl along the edge of the walls. A scent that’s full, warm and spicy. So close to his heat, so open. He draws in another breath and exhales a barely-there moan;  _ Alpha _ .   
  
Pupils completely blown beneath the blindfold, beneath pale lids and dark lashes. The shōji screen wide open, he’s revealed to the wide square of garden in between the interconnecting walls of the castle, of the star atop the Shimada empire. He’s revealed, period. That was the point, his point, his trust just as raw and playful as his body.   
  
No footsteps, but there he is. There he finally is, the scent causing him to choke on a baited cry. A low hum of approval as the nest dips and knees edge on the blankets, as fingertips caress his cheek and a thumb passes his lower lip. As his offering is appreciated- but this is just the beginning. The appreciation for the visual, but he’s… he needs, he fucking  _ needs _ the impending physical appreciation.   
  
Too far gone, he’s lost himself to this whim. He’s no longer Hanzo Shimada, but a burning throng of thrumming need, pulsing bright beneath the fingers of the Alpha that smells enticing and dark and blows in after him from the silence of the night. Jesse. This Alpha smells… like home. The home he’d never had with the Shimada empire, within the walls that surrounded him, that both housed and trapped him.   
  
“ _ Sabroso bocado _ .” Tasty snack. He’s  _ lost _ , pressing forwards disobediently at long last, searching for a mouth with his own, Instead, a heavy hand keeps him down before he’s pressed down even further, tight against the nest as a body moves between his legs, the promise of a cock heavy between thin strips of fabric. Hot against his inner thigh. Large.   
  
“ _ Onegaishimasu _ ,” a  _ formal _ please, rough voice answering rough voice, “ _ watashi o tabe nasai _ .”  _ Eat me up _ .   
  
A heady chuckle, a tongue laps over the live scent mark on his shoulder before nose nuzzles his Adam’s apple, tongue laving that spot as well. His Alpha is grooming him, appreciating him before eating him up, just as he wants. Gloved hands holding his thighs, squeezing the meat of him as his straining, covered crotch comes to grind against Hanzo’s heated middle and the Omega shouts and moans, arches and whines, wants so much more than what he’s being given. But that’s the point. And scent is being pressed there, even through the fabric that separates them. He’s thoroughly scent-marking,  _ claiming _ before he eats.   
  
“So wet for me,” the voice is gravelly, “and open.”   
  
The same gloved thumb that had brushed his lower lip comes between them to thumb at his opening, where he’s wet and sloppy, tip of the digit scratching teasingly over him before finally pushing forward and breaching him, bathing in the tight warmth. One inch of thick finger is all he’s allotted until finally, he’s given the digit up until the second knuckle, a warm press of finger, a wriggle meant to tease those precious nerve endings… another chuckle, stubble causing him to shiver as a full face nuzzles his neck. He’s there with him now, tied up against one another as they frot within the nest, and he couldn’t be happier, chest swollen with feeling as the Omega inhales and exhales and  _ purrs _ .   
  
“ _ Jesse _ ,” Hanzo shudders, and he’s rewarded with teeth at his neck, sharp canines ghosting over him, pressing him down. Finger slips from his sloppy cunt with a wet noise and the alpha’s confined knot is pressed against him. Gods, he’s so hungry for it. He’s never been this hungry for anything in his entire life. He’s parched and stranded and he just needs it and he needs it now. Needs to be bred, to held down and taken, to be used, to be utterly  _ filthy _ .   
  
The solid weight upon him moves back and shifts, and when it comes back he’s given heavy, rough hands and a heavy, flushed cock. He can’t see it, but he can smell it, can feel it as it smacks down between his legs, as the shaft presses promisingly against his folds. Please, he chants, please. He’s trembling with want now, the pit of his stomach drawn and tight, the depths of him chanting for seed.   
  
Another swipe of tongue against his cheek, simple affection at long last, before the head of his Alpha’s hot cock presses against him. He opens willingly, thick thighs framing a sturdy waist, slick lining him, paving way as the cock he’s yearned for is quickly sheathed within him. There’s no mercy, just a quick snap of hips as the Alpha above him braces against the nest and snarls, giving it to him rough. Hanzo cries out, hands clasping against the body above him, appreciating every bit he’s being given, hands on biceps that he  _ knows _ are wonderfully toned.   
  
“ _ Mine _ .”   
  
His Alpha’s hips draw back before fucking back into him and Hanzo howls with need, slurs his speech, begs for more, begs for anything and everything, broken English and Japanese as he troves for the right words, the right ways to phrase his need. The harsh slap of heavy balls against his ass fills the room, the smell of sweat, the smell of his own heat, his sweetness, mingling with the powerful, sharp tones of the Alpha above him.   
  
“Pup me,” is the most intelligent thing he’s said in the past minutes, the harsh fucking everything he’s needed, everything he still needs. And he loses it, that cock slipping out of him and he whines so pitifully with the loss of it. Bites grace his wide, plump pecs, teeth and tongue lavishing his chest, the edges of his tattoos, mouth sucking at his dusky, painfully hard nipples. His cock twitches with the attention, medium sized and plump, dusky head curled against the harsh hair of his crotch.   
  
He’s flipped over then, maneuvered how the other wants to finish with him, face down in the soft fabrics, cock brushing and rubbing against the pillows beneath.   
  
“Call me Papi.” Says the voice against the shell of his ear, tongue and teeth there now, nipping him before finding his scent glands once more. Heavy chest against his back, hip bones pressing against his plush ass. Hands come to spread him open, his knees open wide as he drools slick, drools to be plugged up.   
  
“And I’ll pup you, querido. Fill you so full of my cum you’re still  _ babeando _

next week.” Drooling, he says, a harsh snap of teeth before he presses back in, fucks back up into the warm and willing  _ mate _ beneath him. Mate. Mouth looms over that scent mark, nuzzles down and licks and laps as he undulates his hips into him, soft and warm for a good moment, press of his knot against the soft cleft and curve of his ass before he presses deeper, grinds his knot against that tight muscle beneath him. That’s where he wants to be, that’s where he belongs- and the fervor returns, loving hands roaming over his stomach, where he could last, where his pups could dwell in months to come. Down, over sensitive jutting hips, and then between, to Hanzo’s hanging, bobbing cock. Wandering hand cups and clenches that flesh, teasing another cry from his partner, Hanzo shuddering and coming quick, fast and hard,  _ surprised _ he hadn’t spent earlier,  _ blessed _ with endurance, he supposes, somewhere in the depths of his psyche, beneath the need to breed, beneath the meat of the endowed Alpha above him. Beneath Jesse-   
  
“Papi!” He gasps, remembering, catching against the word, arching and pressing his hips back, spasming tightness coiling as he curls like a cat, purring and wanting more, greedy despite the orgasm he’s riding, and the Alpha above him roars, hands clutching hard against hips, one snapping forward to clutch a warm, bitten breast as finally, Gods, finally, he pulls back and… with one sharp slap, one hard shove, he presses his knot into that willing heat and  _ comes _ .   
  
Hanzo  _ whimpers _ , strewn beneath him. Caught there, body high, mind high. Hazy, perhaps not all there when teeth snap against him, but not… not on his scent glands. Lower, a controlled bite. Worried perhaps, that the Omega beneath him may not want him. But enough, a deep enough bite to leave him satisfied, to leave him feeling wanted and kept as he’s filled, as he becomes heavy with seed.   
  
Heaving for breath, sweaty, he’s satisfied. And so is his… would-be mate. Jesse. The heavier, larger body settles upon him, but only for now. Grating, grinding his knot into him. Hanzo milks his orgasm, enjoys the elongated moment, nose tucked against the back of his neck. He’s lazy, chuckling in return for the first time, tired. Hands brush and pet his sides as the Alpha finishes, manages to wring two more orgasms from the Omega beneath him before finally, he slips out of him.   
  
Arms curled beneath his head, Hanzo stays like that, laid out on his belly, full of cum, warm… thoroughly fucked, satisfied. The moment is perfect.   
  
Until, of course…   
  
He wakes in the morning, with a shred of clarity. Sits up, stretches, blinks his bleary eyes and takes a better look at the hefty, much larger body curled beside his own.   
  
_ Oh _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo fucked up. :)))))) and I used the word 'wide' 7 times. :))))))))))))))) fuck it
> 
> I had a few abo things I wanted to write out rly badly. They were meant to be more drabble length but I had... like very definite things I wanted to do with this idea, from beginning, to middle and end so. I feel like I should follow up on this with a second part/chapter because it ends in a very... up-in-the-air cliffhanger. So let me know what you think! Comment, comment, comment and you're much more likely to wring more from me.
> 
> I have a filth R76 abo fic coming in the next week too, so stay tuned.


End file.
